


A Prince and a King

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Het, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Prince and a King

Severus couldn't help but compare Regulus with his brother.

He was not quite as tall and nowhere near as arrogant, though that would hardly be possible.

Regulus had better than average magical skill, particularly in the Dark Arts and Charms, and was an excellent Seeker, helping Slytherin give those Gryffindor prats a run for their money for the Quidditch Cup. 

This past year, Severus had discovered that Regulus was truly gifted in one area where his brother was not. Regulus could suck cock better than anyone, including Penelope Parkinson, who'd had a go with everyone in Slytherin House, if the rumours were to be believed. 

Severus hadn't been impressed with her but he'd had to lose his virginity somehow. 

How Severus was familiar with Black's cocksucking skills was neither here nor there, though being skilled in Potions certainly had its advantages.

Regulus came to him willingly, dutifully kneeling between his thighs on a nightly basis, now that he knew about Severus's interest in matters outside the walls of Hogwarts.

Severus spread his legs wider and thrust up into Regulus's mouth, his cock hitting the back of his throat. 

Regulus was everything his brother wasn't and that suited Severus just fine.


End file.
